Bittersweet
by acciothedoctor
Summary: L and May face Kira as he tries to take over the world. Who will win? What happens when unknown feelings start to surface? Rated T just in case. LXOC


**Acciothedoctor: Hey guys, this is the first fanfiction that I have ever written in my entire life, so I apologize for any spelling, grammar or punctuation that you will have to cringe every time you see one. Also, for the disclaimer, I have brought Matt and Mello to do this for me! SAY HI MATT AND MELLO!**

**Matt: What the hell am I doing here?!**

**Mello: Let us go or I swear I will –beeeeeeeeep-**

**Acciothedoctor: YOU SHALL DO THE DISCLAIMER OR ELSE I WILL TAKE ALL OF YOUR CHOCOLATE! MWAHAHAHA**

**Beyond Birthday: You're doing it wrong! It's more like KYA HA HA HA HA HA, like a shinigmami**

**Acciothedoctor: Where did you come from?! I never let you enter my 'disclaimer' thingy!**

**Mello: Okay, okay! Don't touch my chocolate though *growls* Acciothedoctor does not own Death Note or any of its themes, characters, or the story line, she does, however, own her OC, May**

**Acciothedoctor: That's much better, see! You can do it!**

**Mello: *glares***

A soft tap woke me up from my door woke me up "Whaaaaaaat?" I drawled annoyingly at the person awoke me from my wonderful deep slumber. The plain white walls surrounded the pristine bedroom in the Orphanage; The Wammy's house.

"May, I have a new case for us," the detective behind the mahogany door spoke "it would be better if you got up before I make you". If I knew L, he meant what he said, and hence, I got extracted myself from the soft warm covers that had surrounded me while I was asleep. A head with a mop of black hair that defied the law of physics was peeking in the doorway, awkwardly staring at me. I shot an extremely angry glare at him while grumbling under my breath. I went to the bathroom and performed the daily ritual of taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and dressing to somewhat look presentable. I walked outside towards the dining area and I found a small child's sweet wonderland splayed on the table in front of me. L was already sitting – no, more like crouching on a chair, reaching for a slice of a strawberry cheesecake, a large strawberry was on the cheesecake. I ran and stole the strawberry and stuffed it into my mouth, I turned around and grinned at the shocked detective, "you stole my strawberry" he stated, I burst out laughing at his expression, thankfully, Watari came in with a bowl of strawberries in his hand before L could attack me. He took the plate away with his pale hands cautiously, I pouted, but then I remembered.

"So, what is this new case about?" I asked him as he continued stuffing his face with all the sugar he could find. After he had swallowed the bite he was eating he said "There have been many mysterious killings that have been happening around the world. Many criminals gave been dying of heart attacks and the public have started to wonder who is behind this. People have started calling him Kira, an adapted name from the English word 'Killer'. All the killings have been concentrated in Japan. A few governments have asked for my help in this case, and I have taken it up" I took me a few minutes what L had just told me "What are your assumptions so far?" I asked, I just knew L had more to tell me.

"According to what I have read from reports and timings of deaths etcetera, I have reason to believe that 'Kira' is a student, since the killings have been around the timings of 6 in evening until 2 in the morning, also, he needs a name and a face to kill, because criminals who had not had their face broadcasted and had their names either spelt incorrectly or not shown at all have not died. And this is all that I have found out so far," L sent me an intense stare, "what do you think?" L always liked to test my ability in my thinking and challenge me.

"Hmmm… I think that this case is going to be a bit challenging, I also think that the best thing to do now is to is to have a meeting the police around the world; especially, the Japanese police force, since the killings are concentrated there" L looked at me thoughtfully, and remained shoving the cake and other sweets into his mouth… I wonder how he does not get Diabetes, and when the last time he had a proper was… I have never seen him eat a proper meal in my entire life, which was weird since L and I went a long time back. I started thinking about Kira, why would someone start killing criminals; maybe he thought that he was justice like L? Maybe he wanted to have world peace, or was he just enjoying killing people like this. Maybe Kira did not existed and the criminals dying was just a coincidence – no., I can't think like that, there was definitely someone behind these killings and L and I were going to find out who this cold-blooded killer is.

**A/N: I think that that was a pretty good start; I would really appreciate reviews and your opinions so I can see what I can improve on. Thanks! .**


End file.
